


Midnight Lovers

by Miss_Carmella



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Drinking, F/M, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, Multi, Past Abuse, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Carmella/pseuds/Miss_Carmella
Summary: What is it to be a businessman? Is it to repeat the same old routine every weekday until the weekend finally arrives? To have the same arguments with the same people or to lose the will to live under a mountain of paper work and odd jobs? Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had settled into their routine although still without their answer on what it meant to be a businessman. What happens when they visit the new club Shimmer? Will their routine be thrown out of balance and their worlds turned upside down?





	1. Chapter 1

What did it mean to be a businessman? Was it to be stuck in the same old routine day in and day out without a single meaningful moment? To repeat the same scripted lines to different people as their faces all blended into one or have the same disagreements and arguments with the same people in different ties? Or was it to spend the week days behind a desk doing endless paperwork only to end up in a local pub until the wee hours of the morning? Whatever it was the three men who ran the local business SHIELD had yet to figure it out. Each of them had been friends since college, having come from very different backgrounds, yet had bounded quickly as brothers when they ended up being room mates. Upon leaving education behind they had quickly decided to become partners in a business, spending hours trying to put everything together, until they built their empire. Yet despite their wealth and well deserved respect each of them went home every night to an empty apartment in the wealthiest part of town. Only having a pet or next door neighbour to welcome them home after their long day at work and drinking. 

Roman Reigns was the one who opened the business every morning, a smile on his lips as he would help those in need during his trip to the office in the morning, often had been spotted helping an elderly citizen across the road or helping someone in need, even if it was just picking up something someone had unknowingly dropped and returning it to them. As always he would be dressed in his best suit, often paired with a different colour tie, one for every day he was at the office. His routine could almost be predictable, drive to work, park in the lot four blocks away, help someone on the way to office, open up, answer phone, paperwork, argue with either Seth or Dean, more paperwork, lunch, wishful thinking, more paperwork, phone call from an argumentative client, update from their partners, paperwork, close the office, bar then home. Lunch and breaks between them. The dark haired Samoan often spent his wishful thinking moments wondering what dramatic and life changing event could happen during the night spent at the pub, none of it ever happening as it was normally the same old people there, Elias and Heath performing as the live music, Corey telling some wildly imaginative stories while flirting with the women normally Carmella, Sheamus behind the bar serving his customers telling some Irish joke only a few could understand. 

Dean Ambrose on the other hand was nearly the complete opposite of his slightly older friend and business partner. Always late arriving in the office and often parking his car right outside ready for a parking ticket and an argument with the office who gave him the annoying little piece of paper. Never wearing a suit or tie, instead dressing his jeans, vest top and of course his favourite leather jacket paired with a pair of combat boots, normally hiding a blade in case of emergencies. Often did appear as if his blond hair had been messed up by the weather despite it being sunny outside with only a slight breeze. The loose lipped Ohio native was normally the one to tell clients how it was and was known for his brutal honesty when it come to those arguing with something the contract they had signed clearly stated. Although when it come to protecting high profile clients Dean was normally the one to find the man for the job and put them through the necessary training, not spearing anyone’s feeling when he sent some home for being too weak for the job they were recruiting for. The shaggy haired blond was also normally the first to complain about the same old boring routine they had set themselves up for and like Roman often looked towards the future, wondering if there was someone out there who he could share his sense of humour with besides his brothers. He was also the one Roman normally ended up arguing with when it come to arranging events for clients or new ideas for contracts, the ideas normally ending up in Seth’s responsibilities when the two couldn’t see eye to eye. 

Seth Rollins, the youngest of the three men and often enough the peacekeeper between them. He was normally the one who greeted the clients with a comforting smile and understanding nature, the face of SHIELD. More often than not he was the one to reassure clients that all plans would be met by the deadline much like he settled any arguments between his business partners and brothers. As the brains behind the operation he often found himself with little time to hear his own thoughts let alone think of what was to come in the week ahead. The dark haired Iowan often arranged the transport and safe house locations while overseeing any arrangements when it come to the big events they were responsible for. Just as he normally found himself calling for an uber at the end of the night when it was time to go home. Always greeted by his black cat Aerialist who often snuggled against his legs much like Blue did with Dean in order to get food and attention. He was for all intense and purposes the glue that kept the business going just as he knew without him it would fall apart in a matter of weeks maybe even days. 

At this moment all three boys who ran SHIELD, were sat in their normal booth at the pub Irish Curse. Sheamus as normally serving his customers at the bar while also checking his mohawk was still in place on the odd occasion when he passed the reflective mirror behind the glasses, his best friend in Cesaro often chuckling while reassuring him his hair style was still as it should be. Corey was in the booth across from their talking loudly as he attempted to gain the attention of the blond who appeared to have randomly walked in, her lost expression suggesting she had no idea where she had walked into. Although she did smack Corey around the face when he tried it on with her, leaving him stunned and with a red hand mark across his cheek, as well as giving Carmella something to laugh about for a few hours. Elias currently sat on a bar stool upon the stage, about to sing another of his songs no doubt put together on the whim and someone likely to interrupt him with a yell of something or a phone going off loudly during the performance. 

“I swear our routine just gets more boring with every passing day” commented the shaggy blond of the three men, finishing his pint of beer in a single gulp, noticing the same old faces there apart from the blond in clothing that left little to the imagination. “Lets shake things up a bit, go to the new club that just opened up in town” added Dean looking around to see Sheamus polishing some glasses while Cesaro read through a random magazine with his glass of coke next to him, Corey once again flirting loudly with Carmella, Seth soon nodded in agreement when he heard Elias begin to shout angry slurs at someone in the booth closest to the stage, the man’s phone having gone off in the middle of the song. At which the Iowan soon downed his drink and looked to Roman who sighed before finishing his own with a few swigs, all three paying their tab before heading out just in time to avoid the daily bar fight. A warning of which Sheamus had stuck in the doors right window pane, almost like he had done it as part of an ongoing joke. 

“This club you’re on about is it that the one opened by AJ Styles and Becky Lynch?” asked Seth as they hit the fresh nippy air, a sudden spell of dizziness hit him as he realised just how much he had drank in their normal drinking hole, Roman too must have been it with the dizzy spell as he soon grabbed on to a nearby blue painted lamp post almost completely missing it, much to the amusement of his drinking buddies and business partners. Dean could only nod as they walked towards the subway station, the club only two short stops away and was near enough opposite the station itself. The three men stumbled to the station, ignoring the people who passed by them, being careful not to trip down the stairs at the subway station or down the gab when they got on to the quiet training. The trio seen arrived at the club, noticing a small line outside it with a bouncer dressed in black allowing only a certain amount of people to enter at a time. Becky as normal was hanging about outside although neither knew why the fiery haired woman was, as she was one of the two who owned Shimmer. 

“Now that’s a surprise. Wasn’t expecting you three to be here” spoke Becky, her voice dripping with her Irish ascent as she looked over to the three men she had seen since graduating college. She had heard of their successful business just as she often stalked at least one of them on social media to see what they got up to when they had their days off or if they had someone special to share their lives and wealth with. “Come on in, Styles is at the bar showing off as normal. He hired Gallows and Anderson the other day they’re waiters at the moment” added Becky signalling to Joe to let the trio into her new club. She was more than proud it was the hottest spot to be at the moment, just as she had seen some customers and partiers who just wanted a good time enter through the doors. 

Upon entering the boys were immediately bombarded with loud music, the bubbles floating around giving the club a childish feeling but also a relaxing one, glitter in the bubbles almost captivating all who laid eyes on them much like the brightly colour lights that lit up each area of the bar did. The smell of alcohol mixed with women’s perfume and men’s colon raiding their nostrils much like the interior of the club did. The metallic curtains draping from floor to ceiling, the balcony with the glass barriers, tables and other seating area’s scattered around the bar and dance floor, even how each seating area was lit with a different colour light. The bar the busiest place in the club besides the dance floor itself. Roman and Dean looked around the club with uncertainty although Dean’s was more of where they were going to sit and what drinks they sold. Seth on the other hand had been drawn to a woman standing on the balcony above the bar, her hands resting on the glass railings, another man beside her trying to get her attention in flirty manner only for her to hold a hand up and wave for him to leave. 

“She’s beautiful” spoke Seth unaware he had said what he was thinking out loud, although he was soon brought back to reality when Dean waved a single hand in front of his face. To which the younger Iowan blinked a few times before turning to one he called brother, seeing the confused looks he got from both men he had arrived with. “The girl on the balcony black hair, skin as pale as snow, blood red lips. The one in the tight black mini dress” added the dark haired businessman, making sure to describe her so his two best friends didn’t mistake who he was referring to with one of the partying college girls that had been drawn to the newly opened club. Roman soon spotted the woman in question quickly pointing her out to Dean watching as Becky walked over to her and began to chat with the mysterious dark haired beauty. Much like another blond joined the fray although she appeared to be more interested in her looks rather than actually talking. Soon made more evident when she started to flirt with the same man the dark haired woman had rejected earlier on. 

“TIME TO PARTY WOOOOOO” shouted a random woman from the middle of the dance floor, the dress she wore hanging from her body as she swayed to the music booming through the club, glitter all over her from where the bubbles had met their ultimate end against her skin. Roman soon got a closer look at the woman quickly recognising her to be his cousin Nia, whom he had thought had returned to Florida weeks before hand, something he could now see he was wrong for assuming just as he could see she was in a drunken state, her make up slightly messy from either sweating or the bubble mixture just as she appeared to be struggling to keep her balance, her cheeks also appeared flushed. “Roman” called Nia upon her eyes landing on the Samoan business man, Dean soon shrugged before heading off to the bar much like he pulled Seth away from the scene encouraging him to go after the woman he had proclaimed as beautiful almost ten minutes prior. “That’s my cousin” drunkenly slurred Nia as she struggled to form simple sentences and words, showing just how out of it she was. 

“Hey” spoke Seth upon reaching the black haired woman he had seen earlier on from the entrance, he soon felt his nerves raise when the red lipped woman turned her attention to him and smiled, much like his hands before slightly sweaty upon her turning her body to face him, a smile on her red lips as she did so. “Do you wanna dance?” asked the dark haired Iowan as he held a hand out to the woman who had gained his attention within seconds of him entering the club, Becky could only smile before pushing the pale woman towards him with a comment of have fun, the shock expression of the mysterious woman showing she wasn’t to sure about it but allowed him to lead the way none the less. “My name’s Seth by the way” added the well dressed businessman as he entered the dance floor with the woman he had asked to be his dance partner, noticing how her beauty seemed to have captivated others on the dance floor as well. One of the men behind slowly getting close something she had obviously sensed by the way she moved a little closer to him. 

“Paige. Nice to make your acquaintance” replied the raven haired woman, a small smile forming on her lips as she began to loosen up her tense form, once again stepping closer to the man she had been taken to the dance floor by, an uncomfortable feeling washing over her when she felt the same man who had been drawn to her getting closer, almost as if he had ill intentions or knew who she was. Seth soon wrapped his arms around her waist as if to send a message to the stranger behind her and attempt to give the woman he now knew as Paige a little comfort. “Thank you” whispered Paige her voice almost seductive to the man she wrapped her around around, entangling her fingers in his dark hair shortly after as they began to move in time to the beat of the music. 

“How does he get so lucky?” asked Dean from the table to the side of the dance floor, Roman had by now joined him having made sure his cousin got into a cab and back home, although he doubted whether she would actually remember anything considering how smashed she had been. The Samoan business man soon look in the same direction as his shaggy haired friend, a smile gracing his normally stern features upon seeing the youngest of the three near the centre dancing slowly with the same woman he had pointed out earlier. “I gotta admit I’m kind of jealous, first few minutes of entering the hottest club in town and he’s already picked up a girl and she hasn’t flipped him off or anything like the last one” added the blond Ohio native, remembering the last incident when someone random woman walked into Sheamus’s bar only to be hit on by a drunk Seth, she had kicked him in the never regions when he insulted her along with throwing her shoe at Dean himself for laughing at what happened. 

“Is that Stephanie McMahon’s adopted daughter?” asked Roman upon getting a closer look at the mysterious dark haired woman, he could remember seeing her when he had gone to visit Hunter, her adoptive father. She was just heading out at the time so he only got a quick glance. “I think her name is Paige, I seen her leaving Hunter’s mansion when I went there for the meeting he arranged. She’s the one he wanted protection for as well” added the Samoan, wondering how Hunter and Stephanie would react to finding out the girl they had raised was out instead of focusing on her businesses, he knew the woman had a fair bit going for her, just as he could tell she likely got a lot of attention from being adopted into one of the richest families as well as her stunning looks. Upon turning his attention back to the dance floor he was surprised to see both had disappeared, although he suspected they had probably disappeared to one of the private areas off the main club.


	2. Last Family Memory

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of past events. 

The dark haired Iowan soon walked outside the club, seeing the line of college students and random partiers stilling waiting to get into Shimmer, he had lost track of the mysterious raven haired woman he had previously been dancing with, yet her perfume still invaded his nostrils much like her voice echoed in his ears with the single word of her name. Her blood red lips, dark brown eyes filled with a dangerous but seductive glimmer, even her smooth pale skin and contrasting silky black hair still remained as a perfect imagine of her in his mind. The cold night air send a shiver down his spine yet it helped to sober the drunken businessman up slightly, taking a gulp of fresh air he could smell the stench of alcohol and vomit mixing together, yet the sweet smell of the raven haired woman’s perfect seemed so strong to him, almost as if she was close by. 

“You’re mysterious woman is over there waiting for her ride” came the Georgian ascent from besides the businessman, to which the Iowan soon turned to see the other owner of Shimmer and the soon to be husband of his college friend Becky. “Her parents normally send a limo to take her to and from places. If you’re quick you may convince her other wise” added AJ Styles, he had seen the attraction and chemistry between the two, much like he had recognised it as the same he shared with Becky, the same passion, the same attraction yet he was also aware it could also end up being forbidden love. The raven haired beauty was after all the adoptive daughter of one of the McMahon’s, although they had succeeded in keeping her away from the spotlight and raising her with all the morals they had been taught. The girl may have grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth from the time she was adopted but she was incredibly grounded especially since it was known by those closest to her, her past still haunted her. 

“You know her?” asked Seth looking to where AJ had originally pointed to see her waiting in the bus shelter, a leather jacket hanging over her shoulders although she still shivered slightly, she was also holding her heeled shoes rather than wearing them, almost as if she didn’t care for the potential risk she was taking by walking along the glass ridden pavements and roads barefoot. The Georgian native could only nod in response, remembering when the club had first opened how she had visited it and helped to make it one of the hottest spots in town. Every weekend she went there almost as if she hoped to find someone who would look past her family and money, as if she hoped to meet the one person meant for her. So far all she had managed to do was help the club’s popularity and get almost stalker-ish behaviour out of some of the men who flirted and danced with her in an almost controlling manner. 

“That’s Paige, Stephanie and Hunter’s adopted daughter” responded AJ the Georgian twang in his voice telling those around he didn’t come from Florida within seconds of them hearing his voice, yet it was that same ascent that attracted his fiery hair fiancée. The savvy young woman who had moved in across the hall from him and punched him for insulting her in the elevator turned out to be the love of his life. Now he watched as others tried to find a similar thing. “They kept her out of the lime light while growing up, but as I hear it she’s got a fair few business under her belt” finished the club’s owner a small smile coming to his lips as he thought about playing match maker as a way to repay the younger woman for her help in getting Shimmer to be one of the hottest spots to be. He and Becky had given her a permanent VIP pass as well as named a drink after her, yet still neither of them thought that was enough to repay the young businesswoman. The Iowan soon walked over to the raven haired woman he had previously sent time dancing with, he could almost taste the cherry of her lipstick they were that close. AJ on the other hand silently wished the younger man good luck almost hoping the next time he seen either of them they would be together on a little date of some sort, much like he knew Becky was more than content to play match maker with the other to SHIELD owners, after all she had spent most of her free time asking them what they wanted in their perfect partner. 

“Paige” called Seth as he jogged over to her, a small smile appearing on his lips as he drew closer to her, noticing she had her legs up on the seats of the bus shelter almost as if she was silently telling people who passed her by to leave her be. “Can I get to know you better please?” asked the Iowan seeing the confusion pass over the features of the slightly younger woman before him, he was slightly taken back when she moved her legs off one of the seats allowing him to sit next to her if he wanted to, something he knew from the papers and Roman was a rarity. The paler woman soon reach for his hand, liquid eyeliner in her own as she carefully drew something on his, when she let go he could see the digits that made up a number. 

“Since you ask so kindly and I actually like you” responded the raven haired girl as she once again looked out to the road, noticing how the dark haired Iowan didn’t make any attempt to move other than to take his jacket off and drape it over her exposed legs. “You’re gonna wait here with me aren’t you?” asked Paige, her English ascent making itself known more clearly now there was no raging music or shouting partiers around them. Seth could only nod to her question studying her features as if to memories every inch of her. “Take a picture it will last longer and has a less likely chance of punching you” sarcasticly spoke the business woman, a hint of a smirk appearing on her painted lips upon seeing how shocked he was about being caught. “Didn’t you come with friends? What do they think of your sudden disappearance?” asked the raven haired woman as she once again turned her attention to the road wondering where her ride back to her apartment had gotten to. Much like she was aware he would likely question her on where her friends were, yet her answer would be the opposite of what most would expect to hear from her blood red lips. 

“Dean’s probably watching what’s going on, he tends to watch from the sidelines, always in protective mode. As for Roman he probably hasn’t realise I’m gone. How about you, wont anyone in the club notice you’re gone?” asked Seth as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, to which he quickly pulled it out to see a message from Dean asking if he was okay, clearly having noticed he was no longer on the dance floor busting a few moves. The Iowan noticed when the pale beauty next to him looked down to her hands neatly folded in her lap before returning her gaze to the road once again looking out for her limo, something clearly having worried her as she soon checked the time on her phone before looking to the road again, still with no sign of the normal vehicle that would be taking her home. 

“I didn’t come with anyone. Being here is my chance to be who I am, without the rich family or all the glitz and glamour that comes with it. Here at Shimmer I don’t have to act like some celebrity, I can just be me” replied Paige, revealing why she could always be found in the VIP section of Shimmer on Saturday nights, she didn’t want to share that time with others who just wanted to dip their toes in her high end lifestyle, she just wanted to act and be like any other, to party and be free for a few hours before returning to her normal life the following day. Her routine could almost be predictable to those who truly knew her. “Something’s wrong, my ride is late” added the paler woman as the concern leaked into her soft voice, her worry only intensified upon looking across the road to see someone she hadn’t seen since she was a six year old child. Her fear slowly growing to form a lump in her throat as she blinked a few times in the hopes she was imagining the man across the street. 

“I’ll call a uber, make sure you get home” spoke Seth upon realising she was scared, he had only placed a hand on her shoulder upon seeing her staring at someone across the street, he had followed her line of sight to see an average height bold man, a wicked smile on his lips although the rest of his features were shrouded in the shadows, like most in the area he was well dressed, although he didn’t appear to be going anywhere. He actually looked like he was exactly where he wanted to be. “Who is he?” asked the Iowan businessman, he could see she was terrified almost as if she had seen a ghost or remembered something she wanted to bury and leave in the past. “Did he hurt you?” questioned Seth as he tried to work out what was going on, the concern soon coming to his own features although relief soon come over him when the uber arrived. To which he opened the door to allow her in, following behind her shortly after almost as if he was determined she would get back to her apartment safely. 

“Can we go back to your place please?” asked Paige when she finally found her voice again, yet her eyes screamed she was still terrified about something, just as she looked out the back window every few seconds to settle her fear of being followed. “Please, I promise I’ll answer all your questions then” pleaded the raven haired woman, feeling some relief from her fear when he nodded and gave the location to the driver, curious to know what about the well dressed man had scared her to the point she would want to go home with a stranger. “I hoped I would never see him again” whispered Paige the fear in her eyes as the uber car drove from the club and bus shelter, Seth on the other hand could only wonder what it was that had caused her to turn from an outgoing young woman to one that mirrored a scared child. 

“What did he do to you?” asked the curious Iowan, looking out the back window much like the raven haired woman besides him did every few seconds, he had quickly figured the man had done something to her at some point during the past, although he didn’t know whether that during her time as the adopted daughter of Stephanie and Hunter or when she was with her biological family. “He hurt you in some way?” asked Seth watching as the driver took the quickest route to his apartment building as well as sending a message to Dean to inform him he was heading home and would see him at work on Monday and call him in the morning, before once again turning his attention to the scared pale woman he was with watching as she nodded silently to the question. . He didn’t know whether to stay out of what was bothering her or to help her with it. Just as he didn’t know whether to look forward to having the questions swarming his brain answered or dread what he was going to hear. The Uber driver soon broke the silence that had fallen over them, informing the duo they had arrived at their chosen destination as well as the price the ride was to which Paige generously paid the man with a tip before sending a nervous smile Seth’s way noticing how he exited the vehicle before her and had gone around to offering her his hand in a gentleman like manner. 

“Thank you” spoke Paige when she carefully took hold of his hand and pulled herself from the car, closing the door behind her before following her saviour of sorts into the apartment building she quickly realised was close to her own. Not even a ten minute walk. The two walked the rest of the way to the apartment in silence almost as if either of them were afraid to speak, fearing they would say something wrong. “You have a pet?” asked the raven haired beauty, seeing the toys in the living room area although her question was soon answered when she seen a black and silver cat shoot past her with a few purrs and a meow for its owner, a small smile coming to her lips upon seeing how the man she had met mere hours ago interacted with his little ball of floor as well as how much the cat loved him. 

“His name is Aerialist” responded the dark haired business man as he hung his jacket on the coat hooks before disappearing into the shadows to feed the hungry cat. Although he soon noticed Aerialist didn’t follow as he normally would instead he appeared to be just as intrigued by the woman standing in the living room as Seth himself had hours before hand and to an extent still was. He soon reappeared with two glasses of water, having put down the normal nightly feed for Aerialist alone with some biscuits and fresh water. “Mind telling me why you appeared so afraid of the guy across the street earlier on?” asked Seth taking a seat on the coach and patting the cushion besides him once he had placed the glasses of water on the coffee table. He could still see hints of uncertainty and fear in her brown eyes, just as he knew he couldn’t do anything to help her if he didn’t know what he was facing. 

“His name is Baron Corbin. He spent 18 years in prison for murder, the last two years he spent trying to find me for some stupid reason. Stephanie and Hunter believe he’s come back to finish what he and his partners started” explained Paige with tears appearing in her eyes upon remembering her parents and siblings, just as she remembered never seeing her slightly older brother again since they were separated upon being put into the system. “I lost some much that day, both my parents and older brother were murdered before me and my only surviving brother was sent to a different foster family. He was adopted before me, I never heard from him since he was taken away” added the raven haired woman explaining what she had lost the day she had first come across the bold man from earlier in the night. She could still see the events so clearly, just as she could hear everything as if they had happened moments ago rather than two decades earlier. 

~ Paige’s Memory ~

It was an ordinary Friday evening, the Knight family sat around the dinning room table after Jackie had spent time cooking the dinner, Ricky as normal sat at the head of the oak table with Roy to his right and Jackie to his left, Zak sat next to Roy normally quiet as he ate his dinner, where as Saraya sat next to her mother across from her brothers, sipping on her orange juice as she munched on the meal her mother had spent time making knowing there would be pancakes or ice cream for afters. The family house quiet as it normally was besides the small chattering going on between father and oldest son, the rest were quiet apart from the few smiles that were sent towards the youngest two from Jackie, as she made sure they eat their meals before they got their favourite treat. Yet on that particular night there was unusual banging on the door, Jackie and Ricky looked at each other as if silently questioning each other on who it could be or if they were expecting any visitors. The banging on the door only got more aggressive as they became erratic and sounded more like thumbs than knocking. 

“Hide your brother and sister” spoke Ricky to Roy, a commanding tone in his voice no one would disobey. The dark haired eighteen year old soon gestured for his younger siblings to follow him to which point he took them to the safety cupboard located under the stairs, quickly ushering them in and almost begging them to be quiet even when he seen the tears in Saraya’s eyes, the young girl having realised the seriousness of the situation. The older teenager soon pulled the pair towards him almost as if he knew he would never see them again after he closed the door, wrapping both in a tight embrace before whispering one final thing to them in order to keep them safe. Upon watching them nod he mouthed I love you to them and closed the door as quietly as possible before standing on the stairs, knowing well whomever was the other side of the door wasn’t there for a kind neighbourly visit. “Can I help you?” asked Ricky upon opening the front door to the men pounding on it as if it was some sort of drum, he recognised one of them almost immediately, Baron Corbin, the man he shared a cell with when he served time years before hand. Almost instantly the father of three worried for the safety of his family, especially when he seen two other men either side of the criminal. 

“Well hey Ricky, it took sometime and a lot of effort to find you” responded the long stringy haired man, his hair wet as if someone had dumped water over him yet his clothes were bone dry. Ricky could see the dangerous look in the man’s eye just as he seen the impatience in one of them flanking and the almost bored expression of the other one. “I see you have a nice little life now, a nice house, pretty wise and a teenage boy, you gotten yourself together, which makes you a problem” spoke the same man as the impatient one soon barged through the door like Ricky didn’t even put up a right, wasting little time in looking around even going upstairs to make sure no one else was there, clearly having a specific mission on his mind as he roamed the four bedroom family home. When he returned from down stairs he wasted little time in pushing the teenager into the living room area in front of the stair cupboard, unaware the two youngest members of the family were quietly hidden there and listening. 

“Who else is here?” questioned the taller and much more built man, his short dark hair a mess as he looked around the dinning room to see five plates there suggesting there were another two around somewhere. “WHO ELSE IS HERE?” shouted the same man, his eyes full of rage and anger when no one answered him, at which point he punched the wall parting the dinning room from the kitchen, only seeing the dyed red hair woman flinch as she was forced into the room by the other to accompany Baron. Baron on the other hand soon pulled out his gun firing it at the ceiling in order to gain the attention of the three family members and his partners in crime, the dust from the plaster damage falling in a waterfall before him as did the slight drips of water from the pipes there. A wicked smirk gracing his lips upon seeing how both parents huddled around their son, in an attempt to keep him safe. 

“Calm down. We don’t want to alert the neighbours or scare the other two kids in this house” spoke Baron as he picked up a family photo which sat on the sideboard near the window, there he seen a happy family of five, much like he could guess it was a recent one. “Oh how rude of me, these two are Jinder Mahal who is going to look for your two little kids and Ethan Carter the third. Now I know you’re probably going to ask why I’m here and what I want, to which I will tell you just as soon as I find where those two kiddies are yours are” added Baron knowing in his mind how all of this was going to go down, after all he, ECIII and Jinder had been planning it for months, all while they looked for the man who had gotten out of prison nine years prior and fall of the face of the earth, yet now they had found him Baron was a little disappointed in what he seen, instead of a hard case criminal running his own crime ring he had found an ordinary man, happily married with his son from the first failed marriage and two young kids from his current one, a beautiful wife with a four bedroom home in a good residential area. 

“Zak, Saraya come out” called Ricky hoping if he did as the men before him wanted then he and his family would survive the night. He could already tell there was a good chance he wouldn’t yet he had hope his wife and three kids would, he didn’t know what he would do if his family was taken away just to spite him as he suspected Baron had in mind of doing. The long haired man was as twisted as the come, often times had he heard stories of what Baron had been up to since being released, the robberies, murders and unprovoked attacks on random people, all of it had made Ricky hope and even prey they day never came when Baron ended upon his door step. The three men watched as the door to the under stair cupboard opened, how an eight year old boy and six year old girl cautiously stepped out from the shadows it contained. The door squeaking in protest as it opened. 

“Cute girl” spoke Baron before walking over to the two young kids pulling them over to the dinning room where Jinder waited with a couple of pairs of handcuffs, the taller and much more ominous man wasting little time in securing a metal ring around the leg of the wooden table then around the risk of each child, making sure they had a view of the living room and would witness the horrifying events they had in mind to commit. “Shame you wont live long enough to see her grow up” added Baron before throwing his gun to the side before taking out his a blade from his boot wasting little time in approaching Ricky in a menacing way before whip his arm out to his side, hearing a gasp escape the teenage as if he was in shock, Baron soon turned to the seventeen year old, a smile on his lips as the amusement appeared in his eyes upon seeing the realisation dawn on the features of the teen, as the blood ran from the now open gash to the side of his throat, the mother screaming out as she tried to reach her step son, much like Ricky too screamed out but tried to shield his youngest two from seeing such horrors, something he failed at when he was whacked without mercy around the head with a baseball bat by Jinder, the man making sure the two youngest seen every strike to their father’s skull and heard every sickening crack when a bone broke from the impact. Just as he made sure the pair could see as the blood from their father’s wounds splattered everywhere when the bat was pull back and flung with all the force he could muster to beat the father of three with the baseball bat as his wife screamed for it to stop and his eldest son lay dying, the two adolescent children horrified as they clung to each other. Neither being able to process what was happening or that their big brother was dying much like their loving father was being mercilessly beaten for no apparent reason. Ricky soon reached out for the youngest two, blood pouring from several areas including the top of his head, mouth and nose, some of his teeth scattered around the room from the brutal blows he had taken. 

“Not so fast” spoke Jinder noticing ECIII had yet to do anything other than shout at the family and watch from the sidelines almost like he was the intimidating muscle there to scare others away from helping and keep the family inside the walls of their once happy home. Jinder soon resumed his beating not bothering to care as the two youngest were inches from their father as his skull cracked under every fresh blow he took to the head, as the pair were soaked and splattered with their father’s blood as if they were in some sort of shower of blood. He didn’t even care for their screams and terrified cries as their father no longer protected himself or even moved, instead he lay motionless a finger or two touching the right foot of his youngest son, a pool of blood getting bigger around him as the crimson liquid painted the once neutral walls and stained the carpet he lay on, much like the body of his oldest son lay in a lifeless slump across the room. Jackie soon crawled quickly over to her youngest two children, tears in her eyes as she kissed her step son before doing son and her heartbreaking as she crawled over her husband’s battered and bloodied body, she couldn’t even recognise him any more, his face swollen, gashes here and there, blood smeared everywhere, one eye swollen shut as she was sure every bone in his face as been crushed beneath the impact. Upon reaching her two children she couldn’t do anything but make them false and empty promises knowing her words would only reassure them for a little while. Baron soon appeared behind her, grabbing a handful of her dyed red hair before yanking her head backwards, hearing her hiss at him in pain as well send a threat to him should he ever lay a hand on her two surviving children. 

“You can choose which one lives and which dies” calmly announced Baron as he leant down to place his lips near the now widowed woman’s ear, still hearing her hissing at him as he looked over to the two kids handcuffed to the table leg, covered in blood, terrified and likely traumatised for what they had seen at such young ages. “If you don’t choose then I will” he added in a threatening tone as he waved his retrieved gun between the two, hearing both whimper and cry out as if in an attempt to save themselves while also calling for their father and brother to help them unaware neither of them would be coming to save them this time much like they were more helpless to do anything other than cuddle each other and watch as the brutal massacre of sorts took place. “Okay then, I’ll choose” finished Baron before a loud gun shot echoed through the entire house before everything fell deathly silent apart from the three men laughing at their achievements. Jackie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell forward, the gun shot making both Saraya and Zak jump as they were showered in their mother’s blood and brain matter. Both screaming out, as her body landed near them, her head landing on Saraya’s ankles. 

“What do we do with those two?” asked Jinder, he had spent months planning the attack and deaths. Much like he was under the assumption only three lived in the house, just as he was aware only ECIII was against killing two innocent, helpless and now orphaned children. The two were most likely traumatised and broken beyond repair, their older brother had bled out across the room from them, their father beaten to death just inches in front of them as they heard his last gasps of breath and their mother had been executed before their very eyes for not choosing one of them to die, both being showered in her warm crimson blood in the process. “I say we get rid of them as well. They witnessed everything” added the dark haired man as he looked over to them, seeing how the older of the two pulled the younger girl a little closer as if to protect her from the horrors they had already experienced that night, both with tears in their eyes as they tried to explain to themselves what had happened and determined whether it was all a nightmare or a vicious reality. 

“Hey Zak and Saraya Right?” asked ECIII as Baron grabbed hold of Jinder before he could reach the pair of helpless adolescences, he knew what the younger and far more muscular man was doing would at least give them comfort in at least knowing why as well as have the knowledge they were to survive for the time being. “Your daddy broke a promise to my friend over there, he had information that could send both of them away for a very long time, a place were bad men go. So they needed to make sure your daddy, mummy and brother weren’t going to tell anyone what they knew. I promise you two are safe, I’m going to unlock these cuffs and when I do I want you to go out the front door and run to your neighbour house okay” explained the muscular man as he tried to put it in a way the two would understand, watching as they both nodded. Upon doing so he unlocked the handcuffs and watched as the wearily ran past the pair who had murdered their parents and brother. He knew all too well their suffering wasn’t over, just as anyone who saw the lower floor of the family home knew the two would never be the same again. 

~ End of Memory ~ 

Paige explained everything she remembered from that night to the man who had unknowingly helped her to escape the same person who had taken her parents and oldest brother from her so many years before hand. Her make up smudged and running down her cheeks from the tears she had failed to keep back, just as she felt her own heart break again upon remembering the night her life had changed forever. The older Iowan on the other hand had moved closer to her, much more sober now as he seen the pain and distress of seeing Baron Corbin again had caused the younger woman, an arm around her shoulders as she cried into his chest so vulnerable and almost lost in the world around her. Yet something about her had attracted him, something in himself wanted to protect and fix her, he wanted to help her move on from the traumatising past she had carried with her every day since it had taken place two decades before hand. He regretted asking her the questions he had, seeing it had opened up old wounds and brought up past feelings she had tried bury.


End file.
